


The Sixth Floor

by SgtLeppard



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Hospitals, haunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLeppard/pseuds/SgtLeppard
Summary: The local hospital gained notoriety for its haunted sixth floor. While on tour, the band decide to check it out. What's the worst that could happen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a recurring dream I have from time to time. It scares the shit out of me every time. Just thinking about it freaks me out, so I kept this short. Hopefully it still serves its purpose
> 
> I would've posted this last night, but AO3 went down for maintenance before I could fill out the posting form

"Whose bright idea was this?"

"I think it was Steve's."

"Oi!"

"Well, it was!"

The five young men shifted uncomfortably in the elevator. All thanks to Steve, they were heading to the sixth floor of a local hospital. There was no button to reach that floor. It went from five straight to seven. Sav didn't blame them. After what they all heard about that floor, why would you want to give easy access to such a dangerous area?

In short, the entire floor was haunted. It previously housed a psychiatric ward before its own building was constructed. Many patients had met a grisly fate on that floor, and according to eyewitness reports, their spirits remained, and were hostile.

The elevator reached the fifth floor, which housed the ICU. Steve sighed. "Come on, you lot. The stairs are this way."

Up the stairs and to a darkened doorway. Clearly the staff wanted to deter people from going in. "You know what," Joe spoke, "I'm feeling brave. I'll go first."

He wasn't in there for very long before nearly tumbling back down the stairs. "Fuck that! I do not _ever_ want to go in there again!"

Sav scoffed. "Don't be a pussy, Joe."

"You think you're so tough? You go in there!"

"Hmph, I will." Sav immediately marched in, but not two minutes later came running back out. "Nopenopenopenopenopenopenopenope SO MUCH NOPE!"

"Told you!"

Rick and Phil decided to go in together. They didn't last much longer than Sav had before retreating back to the safety of the stairwell. Steve didn't quite get it. "Honestly, guys, how bad can it be?"

"Go see for yourself!" Phil shouted. Steve could've sworn he heard a nurse downstairs giggle. Well, everyone else already had. He guessed it was his turn.

Mustering up his courage, he walked into the hallway. It was almost completely dark on the floor. Gulping, he tentatively stepped forward and observed his surroundings. It was clear that since the ward's move to its own building, no one even attempted to keep the floor running. Too spooky, they said. Okay, so it was dark as shit, and the floor creaked every now and then. It wasn't that scary.

_"Get out."_

_What the fuck!?_ Steve whipped his head around, trying to find the source of the voice, but saw nothing.  
  
_"Get out."_

There was the voice again. The further down the hall he went, the louder the voice became. A low growl reverberated throughout the otherwise empty corridor. Steve's attention snapped up front and center. Some meters away from him stood -- floated? -- the most disfigured man he had ever seen. His hospital gown was absolutely disgusting and torn in several places.

_"Get out!"_ the figure shouted before charging at him.

"Shit!" Steve quickly jumped out of the way, running further down before tripping over a broken wheelchair. He turned behind him to see the figure beginning to charge back at him again. "Oh fuck no!" Steve scrambled to his feet and continued to run, but eventually couldn't go any further. A group of similarly grotesque figures blocked the way. It was clear that their intent was to hurt him for trespassing.

The group began to surround him, but Steve wasn't having any of it. He ducked under a couple of spirits' arms and bolted for the exit. Fuck this floor, fuck this hospital, just fuck everything within a fifty meter radius of this place.

Mercifully, he reached the stairwell door, slamming it shut behind him. He was safe. For now. While it was faint, he could clearly hear the man shout, _"And stay out!"_

"Believe us now?" Phil snapped.

Steve was still panting, but no amount of exhaustion was going to keep him hanging around any longer. "Let's get the bloody hell out of here."

"Agreed!"

"Move!"

"Screw this place!"

The guys promptly left, not daring to look back. Each of them could swear they could still hear that man shouting at them. Yeah, they were not going to get any sleep tonight.


End file.
